The invention relates to an extracting device for plug-in modules which are intended to be inserted into module racks, having a holding bracket for detachably securing a front plate as well as a printed circuit board on a profile rail of the module rack, having a pivoted lever which is seated on the holding bracket by means of at least one swing pin, and having a pressing shoulder on the pivoted lever, which shoulder is opposite of a front face of the profile rail when the plug-in module is inserted.
The invention is applied particularly for larger and densely assembled plug-in modules which, in the inserted position, are connected to the module rack and therewith to other electrical components through plug connectors.
The use of multipolar plug connectors arranged in three rows and being provided with up to 96 spring contacts results in high forces for inserting the plug-in modules and, in particular, for extracting them from the module racks. During extraction, a considerably greater force expenditure is required than during insertion because, initially, the high static friction forces between the microscopically rough blades and springs must be overcome.
In order to overcome the insertion and extraction forces, devices of many different designs having levers are known. These are intended to achieve the greatest possible leverage and, at the same time, a sufficiently wide displacement which is predetermined by the length of the blades of commercially available plug connectors. In designing these devices, internationally standardized dimensions and space requirements must be complied with which may not be exceeded, for example, with regard to the length of the lever arms. It is the object of the invention to design an extracting device with which the greatest possible leverage and thus low extraction forces can be achieved and, at the same, a large extraction lift can be attained, while requiring little space and being in compliance with the standards.